


undercover

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fake Dating sorta?, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you doubting my skills?” She asks him, taking another dress off the rack, this one a dark purple color and he thinks she’d look stunning in it.</p>
<p>“Of course not—I wouldn’t dare,” he says honestly, because ever since she started helping out at the station as a part time job for the summer after her high school graduation, she’s helped cracked a lot of cases that most of the other deputies, including him, probably never would have been able to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undercover

**Author's Note:**

> [bellarkexpress](http://bellarkexpress.tumblr.com) asked: Can u do a one shot where marrish is following someone in a mall and they kiss to avoid being noticed by the person thanks
> 
> so this was super fun to write omg and i hope you guys like it :))

They’ve been following a woman who Lydia expects to be the prime suspect in a case of stolen jewelry for the past hour and so far, they haven’t gotten any evidence that would prove her guilty.  
  
“Are you sure she’s the one?” Jordan asks. They’re standing inconspicuously behind a clothes rack at the Macy’s at the mall, right across from the jewelry counter where Lydia’s supposed suspect sits, admiring some diamond rings.  
  
Lydia gives him a pointed look as she shoves a teal dress back on to the rack, and to anyone else at the store, they probably look like a couple. Just a boyfriend taking his girlfriend out for a shopping spree. That type of thing.   
  
“Are you doubting my skills?” She asks him, taking another dress off the rack, this one a dark purple color and he thinks she’d look stunning in it.  
  
“Of course not—I wouldn’t dare,” he says honestly, because ever since she started helping out at the station as a part time job for the summer after her high school graduation, she’s helped cracked a lot of cases that most of the other deputies, including him, probably never would have been able to solve.

She throws him an appreciative smile for his comment and he can’t help but smile back at her, the feelings he has for her that he’s been trying to push down for so long bubbling up again just from her sweet smile. It gets worse though, because Lydia suddenly moves closer to him, too  _close_ , her body nearly pressing up against his as she rests her hand against his chest. And to anyone else, they probably look like a couple getting a little cozy in the petites section of the women’s department, and maybe that’s exactly what she wants it to look like.  
  
“What are you—”  
  
“Baby, I was thinking that for our two year anniversary we should go somewhere,” she suddenly says a little loudly, shocking him. “Maybe Hawaii? I’ve heard Maui is beautiful this time of year.”  
  
He isn’t exactly sure what she’s doing but he decides that whatever it is, it’s probably best for him to play along. “Yeah…Hawaii sounds nice.”  
  
Lydia flashes him another smile before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards another rack, this time bikinis. He lets her, and also notices that they’ve moved closer to the jewelry counter, where he glances and sees that the woman is too busy flirting with the male attendant to notice them.  
  
“Babe, what do you think of this?”  
  
He turns his focus back to Lydia and sees her holding up a bright red bikini with white floral print, and he can feel the back of his neck burning up at just the thought of imagining her in it. “It’s…nice,” he manages to say.  
  
Lydia frowns, clearly not impressed with his answer.“That’s it?” She walks closer to him again and pouts. “Is that all you have to say?  _Just nice?_ ”  
  
Jordan can see how she’s upset, and he wonders if she’s pretending or not. “No, baby,” he suddenly says, surprising not only her but himself. And he surprises himself even more when his hands slide down to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him before bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. “It’s gorgeous. Just like you.”  
  
Her eyes go slightly wide at his gesture and words, but then she smiles and bites her lower lip deviously. “Yeah? Then, how about you come with me to the dressing room and help me put it on?”  
  
Hearing that, he blushes  _hard_ and he’s pretty sure his face is as red as the bikini she was holding up. “I….I…”  
  
“Look over there,” she suddenly whispers lowly, breaking character and interrupting him as he sees her eyes gesture back towards the jewelry counter.  
  
He looks, and sees that the male attendant from before is gone, leaving the woman alone. She has one of the diamond rings within her fingertips and watching closely, Jordan sees her slip it into her purse and then take out another almostidentical looking ring—which he assumes is most likely fake—and place it back into the ring box, closing it and setting it back on the glass counter. The woman then suddenly turns around to check her surroundings, probably to check if the coast is clear, and her gaze catches Jordan’s for a split second before he glances away quickly, but even then he’s sure he just blew their cover.  
  
Lydia’s more composed and faster to react than him though, because she pulls him closer to her by his leather jacket. “Quick, kiss me.”  
  
Jordan looks at her baffled, thinking he didn’t hear her right, but he doesn’t even get the chance to ask because she’s pulling him down again by his jacket and before he realizes it, her lips are pressing against his and she’s kissing him.  
  
And it isn’t just a peck on the lips, it’s a full on lip lock and for a second he’s just stunned, unmoving, reveling in the way her soft pink lips feel against his. It takes him a moment but then he’s reciprocating the kiss just as eagerly, his warm hands reaching up to cup her face and he wants to kiss her like this always; he wants the banter and the closeness and just  _her_ all the time.   
  
But then the moment is done and gone for when she pulls away first, and he barely has time to register what just happened before she’s grabbing his hand again and pulling him along, muttering something about how they’re still in the clear and that the woman just left and how they have to catch up with her before she gets away.  
  
Jordan lets her drag him along, trying to get his focus back to the task at hand but he can’t because his mind keeps drifting back to the feeling of Lydia’s lips and the taste of her strawberry flavored lip gloss.  
  
And he thinks it might just drive him crazy.

 

  
**

 

They end up closing the case that very day, because they catch the woman trying to flee town with a trunk full of stolen diamonds from various top notch jewelry stores. Jordan calls it in, a dispatch team wraps it up by arresting the woman, and now he’s back in his office finishing up the paperwork for it. He’s just about done and ready to submit it to the Sheriff when his office door opens and he looks up seeing Lydia.  
  
Ever since what happened at the mall today, he’s been trying to act normal around her but has been failing terribly at it. He’s declined all of Lydia’s offers to go grab coffee after the case closed up or go for a quick dinner at his favorite diner, something they do a lot after wrapping up a case, and he should have known it wouldn’t have taken long before she found out something was up.  
  
“Lydia…,” he says, getting up and making his way towards her, but at the same time keeping his distance. “Do you need something?”  
  
She gets straight to the point. “Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of what happened today?”  
  
“I…don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies and it’s the worst kind of lie.  
  
“The  _kiss_ ,” Lydia says with no hesitation. “If you regret kissing me, then you should have just said so instead of acting like an idiot and trying to avoid me.”   
  
He sees her fuming and for a second, he doesn’t understand. “Wait, you think I regret kissing you?” He asks, and when he sees her nod, it surprises him even more. “Lydia, trust me when I say I’m not trying to avoid you because I regret kissing you…Because I don’t regret it. I…I like you, Lydia. A lot.” It comes out of him unexpectedly and for a second he regrets even saying it, but then he sees Lydia’s expression soften a little.  
  
“You…like me?”   
  
Jordan presses his lips together nervously and nods, full on expecting her to reject his feelings. She doesn’t though. Instead, he watches her step closer to him, a smile spreading across her lips as her hands slide down his arms until they’re intertwining with his fingers. “Jordan, you’re such an  _idiot_ ,” she says, stifling down a laugh.

He looks at her confused. “Wait, what?”  
  
She stops laughing and smiles, leaning in close to him. “I like you too,” she whispers, her warm breath hitting his lips. “A lot.”  
  
Her words shock him so much that Jordan just stares at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. No words leave his mouth and Lydia takes his silence as the opportunity to close the distance between their lips again, this time giving him a slow chaste kiss. When she pulls away softly, it’s like he’s brought back to reality as he stares at her with awe. “You do?” He asks, still in disbelief.  
  
Lydia laughs and nods, her strawberry blonde locks spilling down her shoulders. “So…how about that coffee date, then?”   
  
He smiles at her. “I get off in twenty minutes.”  
  
“Good,” she beams, “don’t keep me waiting, deputy.”   
  
She gives him another quick kiss before leaving, and Jordan can’t wipe the smile off his face as he grabs the finished paperwork and goes to turn it into the Sheriff so he can finally clock out and grab coffee with his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be dumping a lot of fics on here bc I still haven't posted up two that I already posted on tumblr and I have a bunch of prompts in my askbox right now, so just a heads up!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
